My Life
by starfiredevil
Summary: REPOSTED After the Russian tournament. Voltaire is in jail. The Bladebrakers decide to split up until the next tournament. Kai returns to Japan with Tyson. And Kai does something not expected. He bails out his grandfather!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is the first story wrote. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I have reviewed other stories as starfire

The characters are wearing anything you want. You can decide.

This story is not yaoi

**Summary:** After the Russian tournament. Voltaire is in jail. The Bladebrakers decide to split up until the next tournament. Kai returns to Japan with Tyson. And Kai does something not expected. He bails out his grandfather!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking on the phone or other device

**Chapter 1:**-

The Bladebrakers were sitting at the airport deciding where to go next. Since they were world champions, there was a huge crowd outside. Mr. Dickinson had ordered that the champions be put into a special room to think things through.

"So,...um...you guys, I think I should go back to America," said Max. Tyson opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Max continued "don't get me wrong or anything...I just want to go see my mom a bit more. Especially since we are not on opposite sides anymore"

"It's ok max. I think I'm going to go back to China too. I really want Mariah and everyone to see how much I learned"

"That's fine with us...me and Tyson will just go back to Japan." said Kenny.

"Awwwwww...I wish you guys wouldn't but I understand, I guess,...but umm...what about you Kai?"said Tyson.

"What about me?" said Kai

"Well...what he means is where are you going to go now? I mean you can't stay here and you don't really have much of a home now do you?" asked Ray.

Kai thought for a little bit then answered in his usual short answers "hmph...I obviously have a place to go. If I needed your help I would've asked."

"Well ok Mr. grumpy. We were just trying to help. You don't have to be so rude about it. Besides it's not like we wanted to help, it's just because you're on the team, that's all" said Tyson.

"Tyson, don't include me!" yelled max.

"Or us!"said Ray and Kenny. "We don't want to get on his bad side!"

But Kai wasn't listening. He was actually really worried about where he would go. He had thought about it at one point but realizing what he was doing forgot it. He didn't have any family except for his grandfather but now he was I jail. _'What am I thinking, it's good he's in jail after all it is because of him that he had no other family left. But he was still his only family and now it was probably likely he was going to foster parents or something. No. I won't go to foster parents ever. He had seen videos of foster parents treating their kids just as badly as Voltaire did to him.'_

Time went by so fast because one second they were deciding where to go, the next they were on the plane. Kai had decided to go to Japan with Tyson and Kenny. He would decide then...eventually.

Mr. Dickenson greeted them at the Japan airport. He seemed in a very cheery mood. "Good afternoon Tyson Kenny and Kai!"

"Good afternoon Mr. D"said Kenny

"Well I must say...I am very pleased with the championship results. Anyways...Kai, I have booked a hotel room for you until we find some place for you to stay permanently." Kai looked uncaring so Mr. D. added "Unless of course you would rather stay with Tyson or Kenny"

At that moment Kai chose to look up " Hotel's fine."

"Good!"

Kai made his way over to a waiting taxi. Mr. D. Paid the driver and told him the directions.

Kai just looked out the window_ 'I need to quickly get in touch with someone I know, before I get foster parents. Even if it is Voltaire..."_

Meanwhile

"Baa, what time is it?" Voltaire asked the jailer. " I have been in here for at least a day already"

"Only 7:00. Dinner will be served at 8:30 sharp"

"You say that as if I'm about to run off somewhere" Voltaire answered back.

Not many were willing to have Voltaire locked up in their jail because they are all afraid of what he could do when he gets out.

The Jailer said "Believe me, I know you are not going anywhere soon, especially in this century"

"What makes you so sureI am a powerful man and will definitely get out"

Boris, who was also locked up in the opposite cell asked "how can we get out. I can only get out from you and you can only get out by a relative. And if I'm not mistaken the only relative you have left is your grandson, Kai. But he would never bail you out"

"Oh he will. He has nowhere else to go"

just then the communications inspector came "Voltaire, call for you"

"see..." Voltaire grinned.

yes grandson...how are you

shut up...I just want to say that I have no choice but to bail you out...so...

I understand...how thoughtful

Kai chose to ignore his comment I am on my way right now


	2. Chapter 2

1**Authors Note- T**hank you to my reviewers. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks again for reviewing. I hope you'll still like whatever I think of. O yea, I had to put it up from the beginning cuz I ran out of ideas and the story kinda died.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Beyblade or its characters

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking on the phone or other device

**Chapter 2**

Kai had just finished calling his grandfather and didn't like his grandfather's attitude very much._ 'What can I expect from a creep who killed his daughter and son-in-law just because his daughter married a not-as-rich person. Oh well, it's best if I don't think about my parents right now.'_

He packed up his things and decided to take everything with him because it wasn't likely he would stay here again. When he reached the main level he decided to hand back the keys to his room. The Operator looked at him weirdly.

"Um excuse me but aren't you Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yeah, so...you got a problem"

"Uh...no ...but Mr. Dickenson said you were going to stay here for a couple of days but it hasn't even been one"

"Hn...what's your point?"

"My point, Mr Hiwatari, is that you don't have any other place to stay so you are supposed to stay here and I suggest you do otherwise I will have to call for security and it might go on your record."

"And..."

"Which means... " continued the operator seeing the unconcerned look on Kai's face and her temper rising "...that it might affect your chances of getting foster parents" the Operator was probably planning to see Kai say sorry and that she was right but instead Kai said something she found shocking.

"You know what lady, I really don't care a tiny bit, ok? Do you think that I even will_ need_ foster parents" The operator opened her mouth to speak but- "Are you related to me?"

"What? Of course not. "

"Then why don't you mind your own business. And I am not scared of your cheep security for that matter so do whatever you want. You won't see me asking each of the security members if they like you or, like me, think you're a snob. So just butt out." with that he just turned around, walked right out of the hotel and into the nearest taxi without so much as a backward glance towards the hotel. If he looked he would've noticed the operator's mouth that was open as wide as it would go, which was wider than the average person.

Meanwhile

Tyson and Kenny were running. They had came home in a taxi, right after Kai left, pretty tired.

Kenny and Tyson were about to be late for school but fortunately they made it just on time. Hilary, a very snobby girl in their class, was waiting for them at the door.

"Well, well, well Tyson you're not late but-" she was cut short as the whole class applauded, yelled and went up to them for autographs.

"Tyson, Tyson, Tyson!"

At lunch, the whole class wanted to hang out with them so the stayed together. Tyson was being dragged around and only got to say words like "Thanks" and "Your welcome" Kenny wasn't as popular but was still being shoved around by everyone.

Tyson was enjoying too much to notice that a fight had broken out in the cafeteria. Kenny noticed it and pulled Tyson towards the fight. The rest of the crowd followed looking a little surprised.

Tyson asked "Hey what is going on here?"

A boy (you can describe him) that looked just a little bit smaller than him answered "They are saying that you're only the world champion by accident and that Kai is the real champion!" He pointed towards the other crowd (they looked much older than he was).

"Oh look here comes the big pretender!"

"The fake winner!"

"What! How is that? Didn't you people see the match. Kai's Beyblade landed outside the dish." said Tyson.

"Oh yeah sure. We saw it. The dish was more down on his side, you cheater."

"No it wasn't. Tyson won because he's better!"

"He probably told the Beyblade people to do it for him because it was his birthday."

"Yeah"

" Otherwise how do you explain how a world-class, famous, champion and experienced beyblader like Kai losing to an _amateur_ Beyblader who only won the Semi-Finals because Ray forfeited!"

"Think whatever you want. It doesn't matter. You just don't want to admit it" shouted Kai's fan-kid again.

"I know who you are..." said Kenny "You were in Kai's gang, The Blade Sharks, I think...weren't you?"

"Maybe..."

The bell rang and the rest of the day carried on. Almost everyone forgot what happened at lunch. The teacher finally gave up trying to teach them since people were more interested on what it was actually like to be on a world champion team.

At the end of the day Kenny and Tyson finally got a chance to talk to each other, since their fan-group had to go other places and would be sure to see them tomorrow.

"Finally...sometimes I think being a champion is hard work" then seeing the look on Tyson's face added "but in a good way of course"

"Kenny...what was that kid talking about, was it really uneven. Is that why Kai lost? And I heard some other kid saying how Kai only lost because he was distracted by his former team, you know the Demolition Boys."

"Well...It's kind of true. Because he was a little distracted and the Russian tournament, I recorded his stats and they weren't as good as they normally would've been. But still you beat Tala and I don't think he could've Tala..unless..."

"But what about the Japan tournament..."

"Well..um...I'm sorry Tyson but it was kind of angled. Mr Dickinson decided to look into the matter during the 3rd battle because it would've been unfair to both of you. He found out it was sabotage a little too late though and you were already the champion. He didn't want to ruin your birthday and to be fair to Kai he made him team captain"

Just then a black limousine pulled up near them. The door opened and out came a very worried Mr. Dickinson.

"What's wrong Mr. D.?" asked Kenny.

"Boys...do you have any idea where Kai is? I looked everywhere but couldn't find him"

"What! But I thought you said Kai was supposed to be at the Hotel"

"He was but he returned the keys to the front desk and left with his suitcase in a taxi. I just hope that he isn't anywhere unsafe"

"Maybe he's gone to the jail. To visit his grandfather or something"

"Why would he do something like that Tyson"

"I don't know..."

"Okay we'll try it. Hurry, get in the car"

Meanwhile

"Sign here please" said the jailor.

Kai took the pen and was about to sign when the jailor spoke up again "Are you sure you want to do this, think about what you're doing"

Kai looked at his grandfather, who was standing next to him. "Obviously. Do you think I can't think or are you saying I'm dumb" The jailor didn't answer so he signed his name.

"Good boy Kai" said his grandfather.

"Shut up, I'm not doing this for you"

"I guess I'll have to teach you a thing or two about manners Kai"

Kai ignored him then Voltaire started signing more documents to release Boris and his employees.

"That is...after I finished dealing with these jail people. They need to know how it feels to put a Hiwatari in Jail." Voltaire smirked and all the jail people were trembling.

Kai, his grandfather, Boris, and the employees started making their way to the door but just then Tyson, Kenny, an Mr. Dickinson came in.

"Kai! what did these horrible people make you do!"

"Nothing"

"See I knew it, I-" it took a moment for Tyson to understand this. " Wha- then why are they walking out of jail with you. I thought it was a life sentence"

"Unless I bail them out" said Kai.

"But Kai, why..." asked Tyson again.

"Voltaire...what did you do" asked Mr. Dickinson.

"Didn't Kai just answer that? Because I clearly remember my grandson saying 'nothing' just a few seconds ago. Now if you'll excuse me" Voltaire walked into one of the just-arrived limousines with Kai. The rest of the group sat into the other limousines.

Boris stopped by Tyson "Good Luck!" before sitting in one himself.

Then the limousines left in a row leaving Tyson, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson to stand watching.

**That's it for now.**

**How do you like it. Is it boring?**

**It took me so long to think of so any suggestions welcome. Actually please suggest.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers.**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Authors Note: **Thank you to my reviewers so much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking on the phone or other device

**Chapter 3**

Tyson and Kenny watched as the limousines drove away. It wasn't a nice sight but before they turned a corner they could've sworn the saw, only for a second, Kai's hand raise up. It was Kai's way of saying "Bye."

"So...uh...Tyson...what do you suppose, we uh...do now?"

"We ...uh...-"

Mr Dickenson cleared his throat "-well firstly, you can get into the car, I have something to discuss with you boys"

At Mr. Dickinson's Office

"So what did you need to say Mr. D.?" asked Kenny.

"I actually wanted to do it with your whole team here but in the present circumstances...And besides I'm sure Max and Ray will found out pretty soon as well as Kai..."

"Just say it Mr. D. What do you want to tell us" said Tyson becoming impatient.

"Oh yes. Well actually, and I know it's a bit early, but the BBA representative judges decided something just hours after the world BBA finals were held. I don't know why though. They decided on it during the time I was dropping you boys home and so I didn't have anything to do with it. I am so sorry."

"What!"

"Yes well... the BBA..."

"WE KNOW ALREADY BUT WHAT DID THEY DECIDE!"

Mr. Dickinson sighed and said "They decided to hold another BBA tournament. And since you are the champions you don't need to enter the qualifying rounds. And-"

"But Why? We just had one and isn't it a bit too early."

"I don't know why. Though I have a hunch it's because Voltaire blackmailed them and now that he's out, It'll probably start soon."

"Can't you do something?"

"No. I wish I could but am only 1 out of the 5 judges and if all of them already agreed, me saying something different won't make anything better."

Tyson and Kenny just stared. "Does that mean we're going to have to call Max and Ray back?"

"Yes. But you're going to have to call someone else as well."

"Meaning?..."

"What I mean is that this time instead of the 'best out of 3' rule, it's 'best out of all 5.' so you're going to have to find someone else too and I will try my hardest to help you find someone capable of being on your team."

"Ok. So I guess we'll go now" Kenny spoke.

"Alright" said Mr. Dickinson as the two got up, left and then closed the door behind them. Mr. Dickinson just stared at the door_ 'If only they knew that instead of just one they will probably have to look fo someone to replace Kai as well'_

Next morning

Kenny and Tyson were a bit happier because at least now the team would be able to stay together. They had called both Max and Ray and were planning on seeing them the next week.

In this week however, the girl named Hilary started coming to Tyson's house more often. Actually they were beginning to actually get to know each other.

"Tyson! Wake up! Kenny said your friends are coming this morning so up, up, and away" and with that she lifted Tyson's blanket off.

"HILARY! What do you think you are doing? And why are you here. I don't allow uninvited guests at my house you know!" Tyson yelled as he got up.

"Tyson! Stop being so rude. She's a guest and I invited her. She's my..." started his grandpa.

"Yeah I know. Your friend's sister's husband's sister's mother-in-laws brother's son's daughter's daughter. Jeeze, I know Grandpa, you told me a million times already. I just don't know why you never said anything before."

"Tyson don't be rude to your Grandpa, he's just trying to talk some sense into you. Which, trust me, you need."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Tyson! Hilary! Will you two stop fighting Ray, Max and Maria are here." said Kenny.

"What! Already? It's only 1:00. And How come Maria decided to come"

"I don't know but probably because she's been away from Ray too long"

"Maria's a girl. Yupee. Finally I was alone all this time." Hilary shouted and dashed off. Hilary came to a stop when she spotted 2 boys and a girl with pink hair.

"So. You must be Mariah. And...let me guess you're Max and you're Ray."

"Yeah. Who are you?" asked Max.

"I am a very distant family friend of Tyson's. My name's Hilary."

They all got settled in and decided to stay at Tyson's house. They told Max and Ray about Kai and what he did.

"Yeah, We know. He was on the news internationally." said Max.

"That's what he gets for being such a stupid fool!" said Maria.

"What!" said Tyson.

"Maria! I told you many times to forgive him. It was his mistake and you and you know better!"

"Hmph!" said Maria.

After a while Maria and Hilary started talking as if they've known each other for years.

"Man. I don't understand how girls do that!" said Max.

"Well girls are kind of weird." Said Tyson.

"I know." agreed Max.

"So...uh..guys what do we do about the 5th member?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know. Yet". Said Ray.

Max and Ray looked at each other.

"Um..guys there's a problem." said Max. "Me and Ray, well...we...might...um...want to beyblade with our old teams in this tournament."

"What? Why? You already spent time with them." argued Tyson.

"Well Maria was insisting..."

"And so was my mom...so...um..."

** Any suggestions to the story welcome since have to edit a lot of the story as it goes on anyways. Sorry for not putting Kai in this chapter. But I promise he will be in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Author's Note: **Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or its characters

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking on the phone or other device

**Chapter 4**

The argument lasted for about half an hour until they decided to just let Max and Ray do what they wanted. After all, they couldn't force them to stay if they didn't want to.

Maria and Hilary decided to comfort Tyson while Kenny went to get cookies for all of them.

"Tyson. Don't worry, everything will be all right."

"No it won't. If you guys leave, it'll be only me and Kai. I will need 3more member in 3 weeks."

Ray and Max looked at each other uncertainly.

The next day however, Ray decided to call home since he didn't know what to do and his village _finally_ decided on getting a telephone.

hello?

hello. It's Ray, can I please talk to Lee

oh...Ray...how are you?..._where _are you for that matter?

I am in Japan. I am fine. Can I talk to Lee Unfortunately the phone was put in Gary's grandpa's house and he wasn't too bright, since he spent more money than everyone else next to Ray.

In Japan? Oh...I get it. You are gone to visit your Uncle...One moment. I think he's playing catch outside...or was he trying to teach Gary how to swim in the lake Ray sighed as Grandpa (they all called him that) went to find Lee. Of course, he still thought they were 4 years old...

hello? Ray?

Hello Lee. I just wanted to let you know that I am very confused on staying with you or the Bladebrakers. I feel guilty

Well...one of the team is going to be out anyways right. Because The White Tigers need 5 members and if you leave we are definitely not going to get a new member

Wha– Oh yeah. Right. That's why it's so hard

Well since the bladebrakers are the world champions...I, personally, think you guys should stick together. Is anyone else leaving?

Well Max might and Kai...well...you know

Yeah Lee sighed I don't know why you trust him...but anyways I have to go. But before I do, You know Ray I think it would be nice if we cheered you on in this tournament instead of fighting against you Then they both hung up.

Ray saw Max just hanging up his cell phone and rushed towards him.

"So? What did they say"

"Well...they said it's up to me and whatever I decide, they'd be there to support me. What about yours?"

"Same."

They had a long talk and finally decided. They went to go tell Tyson.

"Tyson!"

"What!"

"We decided something"

"Yupee" he said in a very obvious sarcastic tone.

Hilary and Maria decided to listen too.

"We decided to stay with you. And besides we need to defend our title don't we?"

"Really? Yay" Tyson shouted. Then he realized something "But what about your other teams?"

"O well...I guess Our team will have the biggest cheerleaders!" said Max with a big grin.

Maria looked at Ray. Tears were forming in her eyes. "How could you?" she said and ran into the dojo.

"Maria!" Hilary ran over to her. Soon followed by Ray. They talked to her since she had locked herself in the washroom. After a while she came out and looked ...happy?...

"What happened" Kenny asked.

"I told her that I am going to ask her brother, Lee, if she could travel _with_ us so I could stay with her.

They talked and talked then until they heard a familiar voice say "Is talking the only thing you know how to do?"

"Kai!"

They welcomed their team member back. The whole team, Tyson especially, was glad to be back together. But they didn't notice the limp in his walk or the sadness in his voice...well not yet atleast.

**Thanks soooo much to my reviewers**

**Hehe, I said I'd put Kai in this chap but don't worry, I will definitely put more Kai in the next chapter because I think I am going to tell what happened in the week and who's one new Bladebraker...**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Author's Note: **Thank so much for all your reviews. Dun worry Kai is in here more.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or it's characters.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking on phone or other device

Chapter 5

Everyone ran over to Kai and was just about to hug him when he shouted "Don't"

"Oh yeah. Mr Grumpy-pants can't hug anyone. Can he?" said Tyson with a smile.

"Nope!" said Kai.

"Hello Kai. I am Hilary. A friend of Tyson's" said Hilary bowing and introducing herself.

"So?"

Hilary blushed and never said anything to him after that. Though she did look at him from time to time. Maria just ignored him completely.

After a while they were all seated around the fire that they made outside in Tyson's backyard. Tyson and Max were talking with Hilary. It was apparently an argument about something.

"No. Tyson you're so dumb. Our project is due on Tuesday!"

"Are you crazy. I'm the champ. Mine is due after the tournament!"

"You know, I agree with Tyson on this one" said Max

"You're just sticking up for your friend!"

Maria was waiting for Ray, who was talking to Lee again.

Ray came back.

"Well.." said Maria.

"I'm sorry"

"What!" How could he?" said Maria as more tears formed.

"Calm down. I said I'm sorry I took so long. Lee said Yes!"

"Really?" she said happily. Then she hugged him out of happiness. Ray was a bit shocked but she didn't notice because she was too happy. "That's wonderful!"

Kai was watching them. Not really caring what they were saying. He was caught up in his own thoughts. _'How could they be worrying about such minor things. The world's to full of sorrow to be taking each little thing into an issue'_

Flashback

It had been about a week, Kai guessed. Since his daily punishments started. On the first day Voltaire ordered Boris to take him to the Abbey (in Japan). Everyday was the same since.

He was locked in a cell over night, taken, in the mornings to the experiment room. Needles were stuck on him as well as other unknown devices. He had been put through beyblading tests. He had been forced to listen to what he did wrong. Then he was taken to the punishment chamber and chained. Then four punishers would beat him, whip him etc. he became unconscious many times but they continued as soon as he recovered. Boris watched. He always did.

He couldn't stand it for much longer but he would never give up. If he gave up, it would mean the end. He guessed from his beating that he had many broken bones, many harmful chemicals in his body, and much, much more.

This day however, The punishers did not come. He guessed they were a bit behind schedule. But that was one thing Boris never did.

He was hanging by his wrists, that were attached to chains on the roof. They didn't chain his feet, probably because they knew he couldn't do anything anyways.

Then he heard footsteps. Boot footsteps. They were coming closer. Then the door opened and Voltaire and Boris stood in front of him, along with some other employees.

"Well, well, well, Kai. How glad I am to see you."

"Not as glad as you would be seeing me dead"

"No, I would be furious if that happened"

"Why, because you wouldn't have anyone to do your dirty work for you?"

"Kai!" and with that he backhanded Kai. "How dare you?"

Kai didn't feel much though because his cheek was already hurt and it was becoming numb. Kai continued anyways. "You can just forget me doing anything because I'm not interested"

"What makes yo so sure Kai?" Voltaire said "Did you know there is another tournament coming up?"

"Let me guess, you blackmailed the BBA members"

"Yes...but-"

Kai smirked.

"Anyways, you are expected to be on the demolition Boys team."

"In your dreams"

"Actually...we have some new persuasion techniques"

"So?"

"So..." said Voltaire becoming impatient "You have to join the Demolition Boys or..." Voltaire smiled "...or your_ friends_ might get into an accident! And besides it's not like they _care_ about you, They have other people."

"What!" Kai said "They're not stupid you know. They would never..."

Just then the lights went of and a big screen appeared in front of him appeared showing Tyson, Kenny and a girl laughing. Then it switched to Ray laughing with his White Tiger team then finally to Max with his team.

"I...uh..."

"It's OK Kai, we'll give you time. You are to come back here in 3 days or we'll have to assume you don't want to." Boris said.

With that Boris signaled for his henchman to kick him. As he did, a needle also went into his right arm. Kai became dizzy and the last thing he remembered was Boris saying "See you soon!" before he totally blacked out.

When he awoke he was near Tyson's house. He felt much better and could get away with a small limp. He assumed the Abbey workers didn't want his friends to know about his torture.

End Flashback.

Kai sighed and looked into the opening. "I'm going to bed" he said and went to Tyson's Dojo Bedroom and tried to sleep.

"Tyson!"

"What?" Tyson shouted and found a small kid watching him. He was wearing a very light green colored pant. Actually one side was almost all gone.

"My name's Daichi and Mr Dickinson said I am on your team now!"

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Thank you.**

**Please review. Suggestions welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

1**Authors Note: **Thank you so much for your suggestions and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking on the phone or other device

**Chapter 6 (finally)**

"What!" said Tyson.

"I said...I'm Daichi and-"

"I know, I know...but how can you be on our team. You're not even qualified!"

"_Excuse me_ Tyson but how would you know, you're too busy with your own fanclubs"

"Why you little..."

"Tyson! Calm down!" said Kenny. "Hello. My name's Kenny. This is R-"

"Ray and that's Max. But whose the girls? Is one your _girlfriend_?"

"Oh...well...they're" said Kenny blushing. "Actually they're Hilary and Maria. They are our _friends_."

Ray decided to join the conversation "So...how good are you?"

And they continued with the conversations and battlesMeanwhile

Kai didn't feel tired but decided to get away from the team anyways. He needed time to think.

'_What am I going to do? I don't want to go to the Demolition Boys's team but what can I do...It's not like I have a choice. If I don't go...what will happen to my team? I know that they will do something but can they actually do something to them when they are going to be under the BBA watch as soon as the tournament starts...I don't know. Then again the tournament doesn't start yet. But what's so bad if I go to the Demolition Boys?'_

Then Kai heard someone say "...Mr Dickinson said I'm on your team now..."

'_Well it looks like they found an extra player. If I leave, will they be able to find another player in time?'_

Kai was thinking for a long time and slowly fell asleep.

He never noticed the rest of the team come in to sleep.

He never noticed Tyson's sad face that he makes when he looses yet it was still happy.

He never noticed the smiles on Kenny, Ray and Max's face because htey found a good team member.

He never noticed the smiles on Maria and Hilary's face because they get to travel with the team.

He never noticed the stranger in black outside the window with binoculars and a walkie-talkie saying "Phase 1 complete sir."

Next Day

Kai woke up pretty late, especially since he's usually the 1st one to wake up.

He went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

KAI,

WE GOT A NEW TEAM MEMBER,

HIS NAME'S DAICHI.

WE WENT GROCERY SHOPPING

AND TO THE BBA OFFICE

AND WILL BE BACK LATE.

HELP YOURSELF TO ANYTHING!

_Kenny and Bladebrakers_

Kai sighed. He needed to tell them his decision...Oh well he still had tomorrow. Too bad a day was already gone. He had only 2 days left. He had to tell them so they understood his problem. He also had to make sure he made the right decision. The choice to either suffer himself or let his teammates suffer...it was very hard.

'_I would rather be anybody else. Some people say I have everything. It's true I have money, looks, popularity, but is that all worth happiness. Would anyone else ever give up the happy moments in life to live like me. To be a slave for evil. At least when they die they feel good about their selves but what about me...money, popularity, other objects, they won't die with me. I'll be alone. Totally alone feeling empty inside. Would anyone actually want money, popularity and beauty that bad?'_

Kai sighed.

Soon. Actually too soon. The day ended and he fell asleep again to the same things.

He never noticed the rest of the team come in to sleep.

He never noticed Tyson's annoyed face that he makes. But he was still **happy.**

He never noticed the **smiles** on Kenny, Ray and Max's face because they found a good team member.

He never noticed the smiles on Maria and Hilary's face because they get to travel with the **team.**

He never noticed the stranger in black outside the window with binoculars and a walkie-talkie saying "Phase 2 complete sir."

**I still don't know what to do with Kai so this is kinda a pointless chapter.**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers**.


	7. Chapter 7

1**Author's Note**: Here you finally go:

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking on the phone or other device

**Chapter 7**

"Excellent!" said a voice on the other side of the walkie-talkie. "Voltaire's grandson will never know what hit him."

The voice belonged to a man who was sitting in a big chair. All those years. _'He thinks he can make a fool out of me! No more...'_

The door opened "Sir?" said a scientist.

"What! Can't you see I'm busy at the moment!"

"Sir...I came to inform you that the project disappeared. There is no trace of it anywhere. It escaped and took off the locator."

"And your telling me this why? Especially when you could be searching for the project!" yelled the man. He took out his gun and shot the guy. He smirked and pushed a red button. "I want someone in here. There's been an accident"

"Yes sir"

He growled _'how could you escape? I can't let Voltaire find out I had the project all these years. I'll find you, and when I do...I'll make sure you can't get out again. I gave you so much.'_

He picked up his walkie talkie "Cancel all phases until our project is found!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, idiot!"

Next Day

Kai woke up early. He got up, dressed, ate breakfast and went out for a walk.

'_Today's the day! I have to tell my decision, even though I'd rather not. Hopefully things will work out. Eventually.'_

He reached the abbey and wasn't surprised to see the gates open and no guards. He sighed and walked up the front steps. He walked the corridors. _'That's odd, no one's here' _He reached a door that said **BORIS BALCOVE** on it. He opened the door and saw Boris sitting across. He was sitting in his usual leather chair.

He smirked "well, well. Took you a while, didn't it. I thought I'd have to go and get you"

Kai glared "Then it looks like you don't know me as well as you thought, Mr. I-know-everything" Boris' smirk turned upside down. "And skip the small-talk. I came to make a deal"

"What kind of deal, young Kai?"the smile on Boris' face getting bigger again.

"You know very well. I will join Biovolt if-"

"Excellent. I knew you'd come around eventually"

"I'm not done. I will join Biovolt if you let the other kids go"

"The demolition boys?"

"You know I mean the boys that are brought here in false hopes and don't leave! The innocent ones!"

"Very well. I will accept this deal. But I will only let them free of this abbey if we win the tournament" seeing the disappointed look on Kai's face, added " I don't even have to accept this deal but I am generous enough. You should be thanking me."

"Is that all?"

"And the usual, you will use Black Dranzer"

"Fine." Kai sighed.

"Did you tell the Bladebrakers or shall I?"

"They weren't awake yet so I'll go tell them now" Kai turned to leave. He stopped as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"No. I don't think so." Boris smirked. Kai growled. "I think I will send a guard to do that instead." Kai turned to leave agin but "Oh and your 4 guards are waiting outside. They will escort you wherever you go and will inform me of any complications from your side. Understand?" Kai didn't answer. "Excellent. You may go now."

As soon as Kai was gone, he flipped open a screen, "Master Voltaire, he agreed"

"Very well." said Voltaire.

Meanwhile.

Eventually all of them woke up. They were sitting in front of the dojo. Since they were tired from all yesterday's events, they sat lazily all over the grass and under the shady tree. Tyson was excused from school so was spending his time arguing with Daichi. Hilary was not excused as she did not have a part in the tournament.

Then a black limousine pulled up in front of their house. Two men stepped out and one opened the back door. Out came a man with goggles and purple hair.

"Boris!" hissed Tyson.

'_Why would he be here...unless...but Kai's not home. Thank god.'_ Thought Ray.

"What are you doing here?" said Kenny.

"My, my. What a temper?" he said kneeling. The guards stood and were following Boris wherever he went. "We should start learning manners, shouldn't we, little boy." He stood up again "Anyways, that's not why I'm here, I'm here because I have to deliver a message."

"What kind of message?" said Max suspiciously.

Daichi was very confused but knew better than to interfere.

"One of your advantage. Young Kai-"

"-is not here and leave him alone!" yelled Tyson.

Boris continued "-has decided to quit the Bladebrakers and join our team once again. The only difference is that he will not be coming back!"

"Liar!" said Tyson.

"Believe what you want. I just wanted you to know beforehand so you don't make a scene at the tournament, this time." And with that he turned and left.

They all just stared into nothing. They realized he wasn't telling a lie. But why?

"Hello?" said a voice.

Kenny was the first to recover "Yes? May I help you?"

"Uh..yeah.." It was a cloaked figure so they couldn't tell who it was. The voice was coming out in breaths, as if he/she just ran 5 miles. "I need a place to stay!"

"Sure" said Daichi feeling no loss that Kai had left.

**Thanks so much to all the reviews. 1 vote. I hope you people didn't give up waiting.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Does anyone know what Yaoi**

**OC**

**OCC**

**Angst**

** Fluff**

**Lemon**

**stand for?**

**Don't forget to review. Any ideas are welcome and will help me update sooner.**


	8. chapter 8

1**Author's note: I know I took a long time to update but I kind of gave up on my story. So on with it. O yea, thanks to every reviewer.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking on the phone or other device

**Chapter 8**

Kai left the room. '_What does he think of himself? I am only here because I have to be. And these guards cant do a thing' _He said smirking Looking at the 4 guards who had just realized the kid they're ordered to follow was walking ahead of them.

The guards eventually caught up with Kai's long strides. "Hey! Slow down or I'll have to tell the boss!"

Kai turned around to face them and smirked "Really? Go ahead. I am sure he'll beat me because you cant keep up with a 'kid' like me!" sarcasm from every word.

The guard just stood there and growled.

Satisfied, Kai turned around. But who he saw standing a few feet away staring at him made him pause for a few minutes before continuing down the hallway and towards his long-ago-friend. Tala.

Tala just stared. 'No, not again. Why? He's back. Again. Every time he comes back I start to rebuild our friendship and he just throws it in my face and leaves to those pathetic kids who would never risk their lives for him.' Tala just stared as Kai showed no notice of him being there and continued towards him. As he passed him. Tala just stood there staring into the now empty hallway.

"Sure" said Daichi feeling no loss that Kai had left.

"Thanks" said the figure and entered into Kai's Dojo.

"Daichi, it's not even your house" Tyson said. Daichi just shrugged. "And you!" Tyson turned towards the figure. "Who are you and why do you need a place to stay?"

"My names Salina and I...uh...Mariah!" she said as she rushed over to her, Her cloak falling off.

Mariah just watched as the girl she wasn't even paying attention to came over to her. (A/N Just for my reviewers I will add a bit of detail, but I am not that good at it). She had Brown shoulder length hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans.(A/N is that enough?)

"Oh my god! Salina. It's you, I haven't seen you in a long time. I never knew you'd be here." Salina sat down next to her. Ray just watched, curious to know how mariah knew this stranger. "It's been soooooooo long." Salina just sat there and nodded. "Tyson! You gotta let her stay. Please. She's my friend. I met her when we came to Moscow for the tournament."

"Whatever. You can stay here only because I don't care at the moment and I don't feel like arguing." said Tyson.

"Um...Thanks." she said and listened to whatever Mariah was saying, not really paying attention. Soon, Hilary joined them. Salina was looking around.

"Um, Tyson, I thought there was somebody else on your team too. There's Max, Ray, you and... Kai, right? Where is he?"

"Oh, who cares. He thinks he can do whatever he wants." Tyson left to go to the kitchen.

Ray turned to Salina. "Don't mind him. He's in a grumpy mood. Kai left to join his former team. The Demolition Boys. I don't know if you know them, they are-"

"I know them. They are Biovolt's team right? And that is run by Voltaire?" She sighed not expecting an answer. Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"Sure" said Mariah. "Come with me." and she led the way.

'_The one chance I get. If only I came a few days earlier. If only I can tell him...if only Voltaire was different...if only mom and dad was here...' _Salina sighed and went to bed.

authors note: I tried to make it more detailed. I only put a chapter up if I am done the next one just in case I need to change some things. I don't like OC's but I didn't know what else to do. Well, Thanx to my reviewers and bye bye.


End file.
